Bete Noir
by Katie Todd
Summary: Hi, this is an original piece about nightmares written in both MPOV and ScPOV. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another original piece and it does have a follow up…it is also one of my favorites…I have re-read it several times, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Bete Noir is French for nightmare and came from my other favorite series NCIS.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, titles, dialogue, and places are owned by Fox. No copyright infringement intended. AKA: I wish I owned them but don't so don't sue.

Bete Noir

MPOV

The slender red head falls into the small cell and desperately tries to crawl away from the psychotic black haired man that towers above her. I sit shackled to the opposite stone wall, unable to help her, unable to do anything but watch. The black haired man takes the metal stake he is holding and digs it deep into Dana's back. Her cries echo off the walls and I pull at my shackles uselessly trying to get to her. She rolls over, her blood dyes the concrete below her crimson as she mutters 'help'. The last word she speaks before her eyes retreat into the back of her skull.

"Noooo!" I shout and shoot out from under my disorganized covers.

"hmmm…" Scully murmurs as she rolls closer to me, desperate to regain her lost heat.

"Fox?" She looks alarmed now as she assents to her knees and glances at my sweaty face worriedly.

She raises a tiny hand to touch my face, but I grab her fingers first and lay a gentle kiss in her palm. Her wedding ring is still on I notice, she must've forgotten to take it off, before she went to bed.

"I had a nightmare." I say in way of explanation.

She doesn't pester me with questions or murmur the ever cliché 'you wanna talk about it', she already knows what I've dreamed about. I've this dream often lately, and after forty nights of waking up to my pathetic whimpering, she's learned in bits and pieces, what scares me more than monsters. She nods and pushes on my shoulders gently 'till I lay back down. I find her body curled against mine in seconds and I lay a kiss in her hair, she smiles.

"no more…bete noirs," she slurs. It's a testament to the fact that I'm only a quarter awake when I don't mutter something about how sexy it sounds. "I'm here…right here…" she pats the bed, "alive." she assures.

I wrap my arms around her and pull my wife close.

"Night Dana." I say for the second time that evening.

"Night Fox." She replies.

She's my angel and she's alive.

A/N: What'd you think…let me know.


	2. ScPOV

A/N: This is another original piece and it does have a follow up…it is also one of my favorites…I have re-read it several times, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Bete Noir is French for nightmare and came from my other favorite series NCIS.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, titles, dialogue, and places are owned by Fox. No copyright infringement intended. AKA: I wish I owned them but don't so don't sue.

Bete Noir 2

ScPov

Mulder's decapitated head crosses the floor in front of me. I shutter and take off to run across the floor when I am attacked by none other than Eugene Tooms.

I wake up and shutter deeper into my husbands arms. He lays a kiss in my hair and I suspect my tossing and turning woke him up before my own waking. I close my eyes but see Tooms' face again. I cringe and tug at the blankets, desperately trying to steel their warmth. I'm cold, freezing and its that mind numbing cold that nothing but time will take away. Fox catches my hands and completes the task himself. He wraps his arms around me and my cocoon.

"You OK?" he questions, concern coating his tone, he strokes my sweat straggled hair.

"mmm" I mutter, and cuddle closer to him, his arms tighten even more and I cower into his shoulder.

"I'm here," he soothes when I shutter again.

He places an open hand on the side of my face, I relax under the gentle pressure.

"You want some water or something?" Fox asks.

"No, Just…," I struggle, "don't leave."

"Never." he soothes.

He drags his hand through my hair and down my back, making me aware of his constant presence and knowing that I soon lay in a deep sleep.

A/N: Like it? Love it? Let me know it.


End file.
